This study will implement interpersonal psychotherapy for group (IPT-G), for Head Start mothers with depression or dysphoric mood with the goal of reducing depression and promoting positive changes for both mothers and children. The objectives of the study are: (1) adapt IPT-G for a Head Start population of mothers with depression; (2) implement IPT-G via a randomized controlled trial in Head Start centers; (3) evaluate the effects of the intervention on maternal depression, parenting behaviors, goal-directed behavior, interpersonal relationships, physical health, and child behavior and school readiness; and (4) develop a manual for use of the intervention in Head Start and disseminate findings nationally. The study will feature 2 groups of 60 mothers with depression, randomized by Head Start site; one will receive the intervention and the other services as usual and a comparison group of 60 mothers who are not depressed. Outcomes for both mothers and children will be tracked for 2 years after the intervention, allowing for the evaluation of short- and long-term effects. This intervention has the potential to be a low-cost, high-impact intervention that can be replicated to other Head Start sites across the country to improve the lives of Head Start children and families.